


Susie In Love

by miraclemusical



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 16 at LEAST, AU where they aren't taken by the Entity, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Frank is 19, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Joey is 18 or 19-ish, Julie is 18, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Susie, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Separation Anxiety, She absolutely hates Frank and tolerates Joey, She does less than nice things, She is crazy but cute so it's okay right?, Susie does bad things to you bc she loves you, Susie is obsessed with Julie then she is obsessed with you, Tagged underage bc something tells me Susie is around 17-ish, Yandere, You are around that age or maybe younger, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemusical/pseuds/miraclemusical
Summary: In which the Legion isn't taken by the Entity when they kill that man, and Susie has an unhealthy obsession for Julie, and then later you.





	1. Susie and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Susie, even though I don't even have the Legion. I had the opportunity to buy it and then Demise of the Unfaithful came out and I saw thicc-ass Jane... I didn't even hesitate. I bought that DLC so fucking fast. Now I'm saving up iridescent shards for the Legion bc I'm an impulsive motherfucker :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie kills a person against her will.

Susie never wanted to hurt anyone. 

She was a shy and naive girl who never really spoke up in class or stuck out in crowds, so you could imagine how surprised she was when Julie wanted to be her friend. She was confident, beautiful, and popular. Susie was none of those things, so she didn't really understand what the young woman could've seen in her. She's never asked - beggars can't be choosers, right? 

She hoped that being friends with Julie would help her come out of her shell, but their friendship did the exact opposite. Julie was nice, but she could definitely be a little too assertive at times, daresay entitled. She just always knew what she wanted and always seemed so cool and collected... Susie just couldn't bring herself to be like that, and she honestly couldn't imagine herself being like Julie, ever. She still tries though. 

She's always been aware of Julie's desire for more; the female made it clear ever since day one, and Susie couldn't really understand why she would. Ormond was quiet and small and reserved, perfect for Susie, but apparently not for Julie. Susie would often find herself pondering on the predicament; she dreaded the day where she would have to make a choice between a safe and quiet life in Ormond or Julie, her only friend. She could pray and pray for that day to never happen, but Julie was an animal not meant to be kept in captivity - when the inevitable opportunity presents itself, Julie would no doubt leave, with or without Susie. The thought always makes her stomach uneasy, and she would force herself away from the bad thoughts, telling herself that it would never happen. It  _could_ never happen. 

But it does, and it comes in the form of Frank Morrison.

Susie stood no chance against him; he was just so charismatic, with nice features and a wicked smile. He was such a people person even Susie found herself listening to him often as well, laughing at his jokes and complaining about things he complained about just because he did. He had Julie wrapped around his finger in no time, and when Julie told her about their relationship it spawned a deep feeling of dread in her. 

She should feel happy for them, but all she could feel was contempt. A boyfriend meant less time for Susie, and she found that out the hard way.

It was painful when their plans were ruined because of Frank insisting that they spent time together. Watching them walk off holding hands hurt Susie more than it should've, and she found immediately that she hated this feeling. She knew she was Julie's best friend, and she thought she was content with that position... But then Frank came along and ruined everything. 

Susie could do nothing about it, however. Her shy demeanor was still an obstacle she had yet to overcome, the fear of how Julie could react to Susie insisting that she was more important than Frank holding her back. She felt trapped; as if she was watching a bomb slowly countdown, and it blowing up would result in Julie finally deeming Susie unimportant and tossing her aside at the order of Frank. 

She was paranoid, and she confided in Joey's company. 

Joey was impulsive and could be a little narcissistic sometimes, but when push came to shove, he was a good person. They were dating before Joey found out about Susie's obsession with Julie, and she clearly wasn't that invested in their relationship.  _Hell,_ he wasn't even sure if she was even into dudes, only dating him because she saw that Julie was dating someone and figured she should date someone too. They broke up shortly after they got together, but they were still... Friends. Whatever they were. They only ever interacted when Frank and Julie were there, all of them forming a group of some sort. Or if she needed to vent her feelings for Julie. 

He never talked or gave advice, but he listened and didn't judge Susie, and that was all that mattered to her. 

But alas, Susie never musters up enough courage to speak her mind, torturing herself as she watched Julie and Frank from the sidelines, craving Julie's attention and wishing for Frank's demise. She would never grow content, her paranoia a nasty pain in her heart. She wanted nothing more than for things to return back to normal. 

It doesn't. Instead, it gets a whole lot worse. 

How foolish they were; how could they have not seen this coming? Frank was manipulating and bending everyone to his will, forcing them out of their comfort zones and making them break the law for his pleasure, and they were none the wiser. But Susie knew. She could see the dark glint in his eyes when he proposed having some "fun", which usually included vandalism, stealing, and other forms of selfish debauchery, and how could they not see - how could  _Julie_ not have seen - how crazy he was when he gave them masks to hide their identity?

Susie knew that it was going to eventually happen, the breaking point. She just always had the most dreaded feeling deep in her chest, which only grew worse and worse with every window shattered and every victim bullied. But she did it all for Julie, who was still helplessly in love with Frank. Susie saw that subjecting to whatever he said made her happy, and she deluded herself into thinking she could learn to like it too, as long as she just shut up and did whatever he told her to do.

She never did, and where did it bring her? Standing over a dying body in a store they broke in, with bloodied hands and a bleeding heart. 

It had all started with a fucking dare. Joey held much ill will for some store that had fired him not too long ago, and of course Frank saw it as a window of opportunity. He dared Joey to vandalize it, and he took the dare with no hesitation. It was easy enough; this wouldn't be the first time they vandalized something, and no one was there to stop them, the store being empty because it was so long after closing hours. Susie couldn't dispell the feeling of apprehension in her. This was easy.  _Too_ easy. 

They had snuck in and were fucking around when it happened; when everything went down to shit. A janitor staying after hours grabs Julie, who of course screams in surprise. Susie doesn't react fast enough. In fact, she doesn't act at all. While the person she cared most about struggled against her aggressor, all Susie could do was freeze up and watch with wide, terrified eyes. 

While she could do nothing, Frank saw this as a window of opportunity. 

He charges, knife in his hand and fueled by his "need" to "protect Julie." He stabs the man without hesitation, and it was his screams of pain that snapped Susie out of her solid state. 

First she, of course, runs to Julie's aid. She is holding her tightly and asking if she was okay, but the girl was not paying attention to her at all, and instead had her mask trained on the man wounded on the floor and Frank Morrison, who turns to them and orders them to finish the job. 

The first to do it was Joey. He doesn't say anything as he takes the knife from their leader and stabs the man in the ribs, his true emotions hidden behind the mask. Susie was horrified when he hands the knife to her, which she immediately drops, letting it fall to the floor as she gazed at Joey in disbelief. She refuses to do it, the dark feeling in her chest amplifying when Frank shouts at her to do it. To  _finish the job._ But all she heard was  _"it's your problem now. If I'm going down I'm taking you all with me."_

She watches in horror as Frank looks over at Julie expectantly, as if  _knowing_ about her weakness for Julie, as if he knew that she would do anything Julie did. She could do nothing but tremble when she picks up the knife and approaches the man, stabbing him in the chest and watching him writhe. 

"Julie _..._ " She murmurs in despair, her perfect illusion of Julie shattered, her only solace crumbling. 

They're looking at her now. Joey, Julie, Frank, and the dying man. The air is silent save for the man's harsh heaving, struggling to stay alive on the ground. Julie approaches Susie and hands her the knife, this time Susie doesn't drop it, but she doesn't move either. 

Alarms go off in her head when Frank places his hands on hers and guide the knife into the man's throat, his touch searing her skin despite the cold winter air. She hates it, hates  _him,_ more than she ever had. While the man gurgles and chokes to death on his own blood all Susie could think about was how much she despised Frank Morrison and how he single-handedly ruined her life because she couldn't say no to Julie. 

* * *

They followed Frank's order to clean without protest, mopping up the blood and throwing the corpse into Joey's truck before driving up Mount Ormond and looking for a suitable place to bury the body. No one spoke except for Frank, who strictly ordered them around. When the body was buried they all took a moment to let what they've done sink in better, standing around the buried body and just thinking. They had shed their masks long ago, and seeing their dark expression only served to make Susie's anxiety worse. Without thinking, she grabs Julie's hand and holds it tight, old habits making her seek comfort from the only friend she's ever had. 

Julie squeezes her hand in return, offering a tight smile that was probably meant to be comforting. For the first time in a very,  _very_ long time, Julie's smile only serves to unsettle her more. 

 


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susie discovers a penance for her inadequacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Finally updating this story with a rather dark chapter. I swear I haven't abandoned this fic, it's just that it's really hard to convey how I want this story to play out coherently. The reader doesn't show up yet but will be introduced next chapter.
> 
> WARNING! This chapter can be triggering to some people! It does include self-harm, so if that bothers you don't read this! It doesn't go too explicitly into detail, but better safe than sorry.

Susie never wanted to kill anyone. 

It's always on her mind, the murder. No matter what she did all she could think about was how the man bled out on the floor, choking on his own blood and looking up at them with pleading eyes. Pleading for his life. 

She wondered how it could have affected the Legion as a whole: of course Frank wasn't impacted negatively. He was a selfish fuck-boy who manipulated everyone around him, it was obvious. Joey seemed a lot more withdrawn than usual at first; before all of this he was always the first one to jump on opportunities to head out and cause some mayhem, but now he seemed to hesitate. He still went anyway, but he was less enthusiastic than he was before, at least for a while.

Julie, however... Susie shudders. 

Apparently only Susie was actually negatively impacted by their crime, because Julie seemed to be more happier than ever. She and Frank spent more and more time together, and when Susie was unfortunate enough to be around them all she could see was the couple flirting with each other constantly, planting playful kisses and touching each other suggestively... It made Susie sick. When Susie does manage to get Julie alone all she talked about was Frank. Frank this, Frank that... It was like he was still there, infecting Julie like some sort of contagious plague. Just thinking about him makes Susie's stomach churn with pure hate. 

Alas, Susie was stuck in a compromising position; it seemed as if their first murder unlocked something deep and dark in the Legion, because soon their outings became more and more sprinkled with death. The numbers kept increasing until their ideal of "fun" was how many people they can kill in under an hour. All Susie could do was watch helplessly as Julie's perfect hands were soiled by more bloodshed, and Frank applauding her for it. Watching her face light up with so much joy... It made somewhere deep inside of Susie happy in a sick way, under the worst circumstances. 

As more people died, as Julie grew more and more attached to Frank and spent less and less time with Susie... It was like she wasn't her own person anymore. Her personality, appearance, empathy... All tainted by Frank _fucking_ Morrison.

Her intuition told her that this was Frank's plan all along: this whole time he's been after Susie. For some reason he had this undying goal to find Susie and ruin her life, break her will for anything and steal away the only person she ever loved... There was too much evidence for this to be far-fetched. How could she have not seen it sooner? 

Maybe she had, but she was always just too much of a pushover to do anything about it. 

For now all she could do was watch her life slowly crumble before eyes, her own person being ripped apart and put together by Frank, becoming what she was convinced he's wanted this whole time: just a mindless member of the Legion. 

 

* * *

It was accidental the first time it happened. It was Susie's turn to do the dishes that night, and she was dreading the mountain of dishes she was tasked to clean. Hands slippery with dish soap, Susie is distracted by her mother's rattling when the knife slips and cuts her deep. 

Susie involuntarily hisses, her hand recoiling. Immediately blood began to flow freely from the cut, mixing with the soapy water. It hurts, but Susie is strangely mesmerized by the blood. It isn't new for her at this point - she has watched people die at the hands of the Legion all the time... It never got easier.

Susie couldn't control her urges. She applies pressure to the wound, watching her own life swirl with water and disappear down the drain. _This_ was easy.

Maybe it was because it was her own blood that was being spilt.

It felt strange but right. For one delusional moment she remembers her history class, the small lesson about the history of bloodletting at the forefront of her mind. While the dark motive forming in her mind was much more different than what they had back then, she could see why they did it. It felt like she was letting go of all the things that was troubling her before this point. For a small second, Susie felt free from her obsession for Julie and from the image of Frank's horrible face. All she could see was the dark red before her. The pain was a bonus; it felt like she was paying for the blood she had allowed the Legion to spill with her own. _Retribution_.

She's snapped out of it when her mother pokes her head in the kitchen, nearly causing Susie to jump out of her own skin. "Susie? Are you okay?"

She's quick to hide it, but she could tell her mother had some semblance of what happened, so she says, "Yeah mom. Just accidentally slipped up and cut myself." 

She is relieved when her mother doesn't poke any further about it. Once she had retreated back to the couch Susie returns to the dishes. The knife glistens, but Susie only glances at it once. 

_Retribution_.

 

* * *

Susie was elated. It wasn't often she got to spend some time with Julie without Frank breathing down their necks, and to make it better Julie admitted it too. "About time we had some girl time, huh?" She'd said with a playful nudge, unaware how much that one sentence truly affected Susie. 

There was so much they could've done in so little time, Susie was willing to do anything as long as it was with Julie. So when the girl proposed a sleepover Susie immediately said yes.

It was going to be at Susie's house; her mom was going to be out and her brothers swore to leave them alone, so nothing was stopping them from having the time of their lives. Susie was counting down every single second until it was time for their sleepover, which felt like an eternity. She was prepared hours before Julie even sent her a text saying she was on her way. Everything had to be perfect - Susie already had the movies ready (even which ones they were gonna watch in chronological order: the scariest first, then the movies get less scarier than the last as they settle down. No romantic comedies; as much as Susie liked them, Julie doesn't, so they are automatically omitted.), the snacks, and she made sure to clean up the house several times just in case she missed anything that could possibly put off Julie. When everything was said and done all Susie could do was idly wait for Julie to arrive, already in her pajamas. 

She only came back to life when the door rattled, as if someone was trying to get inside. She jumps over the couch, excitedly bouncing over to the door. Before even five seconds she swings the door open, revealing a surprised Julie holding a bag, as if she didn't expect it to open so soon. "Oh." 

"Julie!" Susie cries out, swinging her arms around her best friend. 

"Susie!" Julie didn't hold a candle to the pure elation in Susie's voice, but it was a nice try anyway. "Someone's happy to see me." 

Susie only pulls away when she realizes there was actually an unspoken time limit on physical contact, but she still smiled brightly. 

Julie's eyes flicker downwards, blinking when she sees what Susie is wearing. "Oh shit, was I supposed to put on my pajamas before I came?" 

"No, it's okay!" Susie replies, "You can just change in my room, or use my shower. I don't mind!" 

Julie nervously laughs, as if she forgot. "Oh yeah. I'mma just do that." She comes inside, and Susie is grateful to close the door to shut out the freezing weather outside. 

Julie approaches the couch, resting her bag on it as she searches through it. She's pulling out pajamas when Susie comes up behind her, just watching. "So where are we gonna chill, anyway?" 

"Out here in the living room," Susie replies, "My mom is out for the night and the boys promised to not bother us. They usually aren't too happy with taking orders from me, but I'm pretty sure they got the message this time."

Julie snorts. "Forgot about those little assholes. If I knew they'd be here I would've offered to do this at my place."

For a brief and terrifying moment Susie thinks it's her fault. She should've remembered to remind Julie about them - she knew how much she didn't like little kids! But then it would've seemed like it she didn't want Julie over, which would be far from the truth. Either way Susie was in the wrong. 

Susie tried to sound unaffected, but her word comes out almost choked. "Sorry." 

Julie must've sensed how hard Susie was taking this, because she right then she turns around with a concerned look in her eyes. It was brief, because in regular Julie fashion she tries to dismiss the tension with humor. "Hey, it's whatever. One of them thinks I'm hot anyway - I could use the ego booster." 

Susie tries to smile, "Haha, yeah." 

The night went on without any hiccups. Julie showered and changed into pajamas, Susie put on the scariest movie she could find and brought out the snacks. They fell back into old habits: Julie wasn't scared the least a bit by the movie, but she allowed Susie to cling onto her and hide her face in their shared blankets when things got too scary. They ate snacks, chatted, and eventually Susie somehow ended up sitting on the floor between Julie's legs as the girl brushed and braided (and whatever else she did) Susie's hair, commenting on how she liked pink on her. Her brothers only came out once during all of this, standing and staring by the stairs. Susie wouldn't have noticed them if the screen hadn't went black at some point, revealing their reflection. 

She had yelled, and Julie joined in to, albeit not with the hostility Susie had. They both decided to chase the boys up the stairs, following them with weightless threats until they scrambled back into their room and locked the door. Julie was cackling when they settled down on the couch, the sound more relieving than she could realize for Susie. 

"Those little... Little...!" Susie couldn't find the best words to describe them.

"Assholes?" Julie helpfully inquired.

"They promised!" Susie says, exasperated. Julie laughs again, patting Susie's head. 

"It was a matter of time if you ask me. I'm pretty sure one of them were looking at my tits." 

"Julie!" 

"Hey, I don't control what their little bug eyes do!" She presses her chest together to make them appear much bigger, horrifying Susie to the point where she covers her eyes with a louder _"Julie!"_ And smacks her shoulder. Her face was burning when she allowed herself to leave the safe space of her arm, Julie's loud laughter joined the screaming of the victims on the TV. Susie smiles warmly. _Things are as it should be._

 

* * *

By the third movie Susie noticed Julie was paying less and less attention to them, instead diverting her attention to her phone. At first it was brief glances and occasional typing, but then it eventually evolved into fullblown ignoring everything around her in favor of doing whatever she was doing on her phone.

Susie didn't allow herself to ask what was so important to Julie enough to interrupt their girl time. However, she had a inkling of what it could've been. She could tell by the way Julie shyly smiled and blushed, giggling at whatever _he_ was sending her.

She had hoped Julie would've held off talking to Frank for her sake, but it was just wishful thinking. Besides, isn't that rude to do? Susie is quickly scrambling for an excuse for Julie right after the accusation. This just meant she was comfortable enough around Susie to do what is normally considered rude, and she probably didn't think the girl would take offense to it. It certainly helped to take off the edge of the dark feeling filling her heart, but remembering who Julie was talking to amplified it. 

Julie lets out a particularly loud giggle, Susie finally given the appropriate window to question. "What are you looking at, Julie?" 

The girl waves dismissively, "It's just Frank. He was just telling me about how he tried to hang out with Joey for some kind of boy's night out. He also asked how things were going with us." 

"Oh." _Fucking Frank_. He couldn't just let them have even just one single night alone to themselves? Not even just one? That's all Susie wanted. He didn't have to worry about Julie when Susie was around, and Susie _swore_ he knew that. He just wanted to bother Susie with this display of "concern". He knew it pissed her off to no end, his "concern" for Julie's well-being. 

Eventually, which felt like an eternity, Julie finally puts away the phone. It was as if a weight was lifted off Susie's shoulders - _god_ , even the mere mention of Frank easily made Susie tense. She just couldn't stand him; he was a murderer and manipulator, yet only Susie seems to be the only one aware. But she was just too scared to do anything about it. Scared of what? Frank? Julie definitely. Julie's disapproval was the end of the world for Susie. 

Julie shifts, then settles. Then shifts again, clears her throat, then stills. Susie looks over at her curiously. "Julie?" 

"I think I'll be leaving soon," She says, startling Susie. 

" _What?_ " Julie nervously laughs. 

"Yeah, Frank wants to -"

"You're gonna leave _me?_ for _Frank?_ " Susie tried to hide how truly hurt she was at this. 

"Well, _no_ -" Julie starts, looking away, "We just need to do something _really_ quick, and if there's still time I'll come back." She stands, grabbing her phone, "So just chill until -" 

Before Susie could think her hand shoots out, grabbing Julie's wrist. Julie swings her head back around, staring at Susie, then the hand holding her back. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, and to be honest Susie almost couldn't either. This was definitely out of character, almost felt wrong in a way as well, but there was some sort of desperation suffocating her on the inside, and Susie wouldn't let go. 

"You're just gonna leave? Leave in the middle of our sleepover?"

"Well, yeah? Frank needs me." 

"You're already in your pajamas! What does Frank need from you in the _middle_ of the _night_?" Susie questions almost antagonistically. Julie senses the hostility and it makes her eyebrows furrow. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm his girlfriend! He probably wants to have a little fun or something." Julie tugs, but Susie doesn't let go. 

"Just because you're his girlfriend it doesn't mean you have to leave just because he wants to fuck you." 

"Susie, stop it, seriously." Julie's tone is serious now. Alarms go off in Susie's head, but she doesn't let go. She can't. 

"You're my best friend!" Susie splutters, "We were best friends before you even _knew_ Frank existed! Why do you go above and beyond for him but not _me_? All I ask for is for _one night_ without him getting in the way!" 

"Susie, _stop it_!" Julie grabs Susie's own wrist with her free hand, gripping it tightly and pushing her away. Pain immediately shoots up Susie's arm, causing her to hiss and finally let go. Tears prick her eyes for multiple reasons as she cradles her arm. Julie goes silent as she stares into Susie's eyes, then her arm. Susie tenses. 

"No -" 

Too late. Julie grabs Susie's arm again, forcing the sleeve down. Susie looks away in shame. 

Scars both new and old litter her arm, some in neat vertical lines, others done haphazardly and without care. Some were faded, some obviously recent. Susie could feel Julie shaking. 

When Julie's grip was too weak to hold on anymore Susie is quick to recoil her arm into her chest once more, hiding her secret once again under a tucked sleeve. She didn't know what to say, Julie didn't either. She didn't have to look at her to feel the wide-eyed gaze of Julie. The tears flow freely now.

Finally, Susie chokes out "I'm sorry." 

Julie is quick to leave; she gathers her belongings and exits without another word, not even bothering to change back into her old clothes to combat the freezing weather. 

All Susie could do was sit and stare blankly into the TV as she tried to process what just happened. Her deepest darkest secret had just been revealed to Julie of all people, the last person Susie would've wanted to know. She had _grabbed_ Julie, _cursed_ at her, probably scared her off... She didn't even say anything. She didn't ask why, when, how... She just left. Susie wasn't sure if it relieved her or upset her. Both. 

She was on auto pilot as she shuffled up the stairs and into her room. She bumped into her brothers on the way, who were clearly concerned about their upset sister, but didn't mention the tears. "Where's Julie?"

"Left." Susie mutters without even looking at them. She closes the door calmly before sitting on her bed. 

Crying felt good. It was hard to think about what had just transpired, but crying about it made it easier. She didn't have to go into details about what she was crying about, all she needed was a reason. 

This path was a familiar one. It felt safe and comfortable, much more than it is to confront her feelings. She knew it was wrong, but now she just doesn't care. All she wants is for the pain to go away. Her mind briefly offers a permanent solution, but Susie doesn't want to die, even though she deserved it. It was selfish, thankfully Susie punishes herself for that. 

Her hand snakes beneath the pillow, the handle her fingers wrap around warm and inviting. She pulls out her penance and smiles grimly at it. 

_Retribution_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below! They always make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, Susie isn't in love with Julie, she just wants her undivided attention or something like that. Honestly this is just me conveying my separation anxiety through Susie oof
> 
> Also can I just say it is so incredibly easy to write fanfiction on this site? Like this isn't my first rodeo but honestly writing fanfiction here is way more fun than any other site I've been on.


End file.
